


Reclaiming a Home

by Astiar



Series: Raguel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Ruby, F/M, Gabriel gets slapped, Gen, Heaven, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raguel has broken free of his bonds and is now searching for his lost weapon a giant war hammer he calls his Gavel. It's the key to his power and he can't hope to face Michael again without it. He joins the Winchester brothers and tries to fix what his inaction broke. Will he be able to help them stop the end of days or are all three planes doomed to fall into war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Harry met Anna

**Author's Note:**

> I have settled on this time for Harry/Raguel to show up. According to Supernatural Wiki it is now November 2008

12 year hunting down Virtues across the globe and being forced to subdue the angels that were abusing their privileges and harming the humans. It had been a long hard road and their numbers had dwindled. When the journey began at the end of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts there were 11 people accompanying the archangel on his mission.

Six years ago Hermione fell in love with one of the Virtues they had met. He was a handsome and kind angel in an equally attractive vessel. She decided to stay with him and start a family. Raguel had offered his blessing and protection. His father might have once frowned upon the creation of nephilim, be he thought they were the perfect way to bridge the gap between the two races that had opened since the war in heaven so long ago. So Hermione and her angelic consort stayed to guard the captured angels. Raguel knew he couldn't send them back to heaven or Michael would learn what was happening before they were ready and attack while they were still weak.

Four years ago Neville's Gran grew ill and he had to return to Brittan to take the reins of the Longbottom family. From that seat Neville and Susan were acting as their research base using technology the twins had modified to work with and on magic.

Three years ago two things happened. Neville and Susan married and Petunia and Vernon left their group. His Aunt and Uncle were getting older and all the travel was hard on them. So they decided to set up shop not far from their old friend Ellen in America. Ellen and Jo knew Harry was doing something vitally important but for their own protection hadn't been told what that was. The Dursley couple set up a small motel and road side market. One of the virtues they found with grace locked down tight there to help and protect them.

Two years ago Dudley was given another path by Luna. While they were hunting a wounded Virtue in America Luna and Harry felt the increase in Supernatural activity. Dudley decided to stay with the injured angel while he healed and then the pair of them began hunting the creatures threatening the balance and exposing themselves to humans. When Ellen and his parents learned of him becoming a hunter he was put in contact with Bobby Singer encase he need information they or Neville and Susan didn't ave access to.

Last April was a devastating blow to Raguel. The Roadhouse where Ellen and Jo lived and worked was destroyed and their friend Ash killed along with several good hunters. Dudley was lucky, he had just left the bar to go to his parents place a few miles away when the place was attacked and Jo had been on a hunt.

Bobby and Dean showed up soon after not long after the attack. Ellen, Dudley and his angel partner Jamie joined the two men trying to stop the hells gate from opening. Thankfully during all the fighting the three hunters didn't notice Jamie using his angel blade, or if they did they thought nothing of it.

After that battle Ellen joined Dudley and Jamie. The three began traveling and hunting while also looking for Jo. The Winchester boys were introduced to Petunia and Vernon. The couple told them, Bobby and Ellen about wizarding magic and how it was a natural talent. They were a bit skeptical but having magic users to call on that hadn't made a deal would be a great aid. Sirius and Remus came for practical detestations. They kept Remus' werewolf status under wraps though. The Dursley's, Sirius, Remus, Neville and Susan said they would keep an ear out for ways to circumvent a deal without breaking it. Sirius spilled the beans as to why Dean didn't seen to want to get out of it. He explained that the Blacks had made demon deals in the past. They were one of the few families about as crafty as the demons. Some of his ancestors had even cross bred with the beasts. Sirius smirked and said he was something like 1/200th demon on his mothers side, so 1/250th on his fathers, seeing as they were cousins.

Them knowing Sam had been forced to drink demon blood made accepting someone that was such a small part demon easier. That and Sirius had no reaction to any of their demon tests. Once they were stratified some magic was good and that they had new allies the brothers left. Sirius and Remus returned to Harry, Hannah, Luna and the twins.

It was now the beginning of November when Luna took Harry aside. “It's time. There is one more angel to save and them you may seek your weapon.” She told him.

Raguel smiled and hugged her. “So where are we headed?” He asked wanting to get his full power back and reunite his garrison. While all those on earth were now connected to him again on a level only accessible by a garrison and it's commander Harry wanted them to all be called back into one place. Having his Virtues scattered across the globe with nearly half still in heaven guarding the young they were vulnerable and that made him uneasy.

“I will go back home to Daddy and Jeremiel. Hannah is to go to your Aunt she will need help of a fully trained warrior witch soon enough. The Marauders young and old are needed elsewhere. This mission is for you and you alone Harry. You can contact us but we cannot help you until your Gavel is once again in your possession.”

Raguel looked at her and his remaining allies with tears in his eyes. He was going to miss them. Luna didn't say how long it would take for him to save this final angel and find his Gavel but he hoped it wasn't long. “Where do I go then?” He asked after sharing heartfelt goodbyes with them all.

“You are to go to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. There you will the Winchester brothers. They can help you with both tasks. You most hurry for in 7 days the angel will be lost.” Luna tells him ominously.

Harry nods and with a final kiss leaves them. They have learned that while Harry can fly short distances he can't travel as far as he once could due to the damage done to his wing when Michael attacked him.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Just after Anna is revealed as a angel with no grace the room is silenced by the sound of an engine coming up the drive. Dean and Ruby prepare to attack whoever it is while Sam stays back to protect Anna and Pamela.

A black Crotch Rocket pulls to a stop and a slim young man steps off quickly mounting the steps to the door. His jet black hair is a shaggy mess and his green eyes look anxious and weary. He looks no more than 18 years old but hold himself like a man use to giving orders.

“'Ello the house.” He says in a British accent. “I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester. They are friends with my Godfather Sirius Black.”

Dean opens the door. “What do you want kid? We're kinda busy at the moment.” He replies tossing Harry a flask of Holy water.

“Thanks I forget how drying riding that thing can be.” He replied taking a long swig from the canteen. “Though I didn't think working with a demon was your MO.” He adds handing the flask back and walking in the door. “My names Harry. I understand you met my cousin Dudley and my Aunt and Uncle too.”

“We did.” Sam said. “Are they in trouble?”

“We have our hands full here.” Ruby said

“Don't speak to me little cretin.” Harry said. “The only reason I haven't killed you yet is these two seem to want you here.” he gestured to the brothers. “And no Samuel My family are not in any more danger than usual. I've been sent here to find and protect an angel.”

“You know about me?” Anna said. “There's something familiar about you.”

Raguel smiled and extended his wings wide for the others to see. “You're an angel.” Anna said but there was no fear in her voice as their had been when Cas and Uriel arrived.

“I am. My angelic name is Raguel. You can all me either, I tend to use them both interchangeably.” He replied.

“And you don't want to kill her?” Dean asked Ruby was now looking very nervous.

Harry ignored the question and pinned Ruby with his gaze. “If you run back to your family your life is forfeit.” He told her.

“Ruby's helping us. She's not like other demons.” Sam defended.

Harry laughed. “Oh Samuel. You are making the classic mistake of personifying a demon. She is not human and assuming she has the same human benefits and limitations will lead to your untimely death.” He turned to Dean. “No I don't want to kill her. I don't want to kill any angel. It is my job to see the balance maintained and justice served. I know that I have been doing a piss poor job lately but I'm trying to fix things. Saving her is the final step before I can begin the hunt for my Gavel. Once it is back in my possession I can start really fixing things.”

Anna gasped. “Your Gavel is missing? But rumor had it that you abandoned us. They you fell and joined Lucifer.”

“That is far from the truth. When I tried to take control of heaven from Michael his Seraphim attacked me. They took me by surprise and then bound me to this vessel. I cannot leave this human form until my power is returned, only then will I be able to call my garrison and usurp Michael.” Harry replied.

Anna smiled. “If we can find my grace I will help you in this fight.”

Harry nodded. “You know I cannot judge you and grant you the chance to be one of my garrison until I regain what I have lost.”

Anna nodded. “Yes sir I am aware.”

“Speaking of I think I know where her grace might be.” Sam said. “Union, Kentucky.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so sorry

Sam was an avid reader and having been one for most of his life he'd read about people being so angry you could see or feel it. Until now Sam had never believed those kind of phrases. They had discovered Anna's grace was missing. He could see something else had happened as well because Harry seemed to explode with power and rage. It was so great that Ruby was forced from her vessel and the young woman's body fell to the ground. Sam could see the anger in his eyes and even feel his angelic wrath. Harry began pacing and cursing in a language they hadn't even heard of.

“What happened?” Dean asked looking at Harry's fuming and Anna's stricken face.

“The angels have demanded that I be turned over to them by midnight or Dean will be returned to Hell.” Anna told them.

Harry growled again. “To think they have sunken so low. I was hoping against hope that when I lead the fight against heaven there would be many of my siblings that would join me. Hearing that ultimatum..... There will be a great purge. They will pay for their treachery.” Harry's wings had become visible Sam's eyes locked on the one that wasn't flapping correctly.

“Your wing.” he said in shock

Harry blinked and looked at the appendage. “Yes it was damaged by Micheal. I may be able to have it repaired once I am back in heaven.” He replied. “For now it just limits my ability to fly.”

“Can you even make it to heaven on a busted wing?” Dean asked

“No. One of my Virtues will need to carry me. For now let's worry about one problem at a time.” Harry finished with a smile.

“He's right Cas and Uriel will come for Anna soon and we should get somewhere safe.” Sam tells them going over to pick up Ruby's body. “How long do you think she'll be gone?”

“I don't know but I will heal this vessel. I think she will have a better chance of convincing you the demon is trouble than I will.” Harry replied hovering a hand over her still form.

It took less than a minute for the woman to gasp and start coughing. Once she calmed down she looked at Sam and screamed trying to fight her way out of his arms.

Sam looked hurt as he released her. She staggered over and hid behind Harry. “You... You stay the fuck away from me. Touch me again and I'll bite your fingers off.” she shouted.

Neither brother knew what to say.

“Miss. Knight will you tell them why you want to gouge Sam's eyes out?” Harry asked

“Because he's crazy and stupid and only thinks with his fucking dick.” She replied glaring at him. “And for the record the sex sucked.”

Sam turned red and sputtered.   
“What the hell. You were screwing a demon?” Dean asked. “And you could feel everything?”

“Yes just because I was in a coma didn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on. You know all that love and friendship she was showing you. It was just an act. Ruby doesn't care about you. In fact that demon blood was just making you easier to control. Those _powers_ you gained control over are no better then the ones those witches you hunt use. They aren't yours their hers. The power you did have is being suppressed by her blood. She's leading you up to killing her mommy Lilith.”

“Wait, Lilith is her mom?” Dean asked

“Yeah she is and she's the last of the 66 seals. Kill her and Lucifer goes free.” She told them

“You don't looked shocked by that.” Sam said looking at Harry.

“Of course I don't when I knew Micheal had to be punished I placed Lucifer's grace within that finally seal. The death of the first demon, Lilith, was my seal to begin with.”

“Your seal?”

“Yes all archangels created seals for our father to bind Purgatory closed. Micheal stole several of them to make the cage Lucifer now sits in. Two have already been broken and the breaking of my seal will farther weaken the barrier, but there is no other way to release my brother. I fear I may also need to travel to Purgatory as well.” Harry told them.

“Wait you want Lucifer to get out?” Sam asked. “Why would you want that?”

Harry glared at him. “Really Samuel Winchester? You can not understand wanting to free your brother from Hell?”

“B... but that's different.”

“How? Are you saying because I'm an angel I can't love my brother enough to free him. That the bond you have shared for a few decades is stronger than ours which has last longer then there have been humans on this rock.” Harry all but shouted at him. “I know my brother. I still remember the day I was ordered to rip out his grace. He regretted what he did and I fear that now, having lived with demons for so long, he may have been corrupted. That doesn't mean I won't do what I can to save both him and Micheal.”

All four of them were silent. Anna had tears in her eyes. This was the Raguel she remembered. Dean and Sam looked stricken they had never knew the angels would love as fiercely as they did. Cas never showed that kind of devotion and the others they'd met were all assholes.

Sam finally spoke. “So what now?”

“Now you make penance to Miss Knight here and once this fight is over and Anna is safe allow me to purge the demonic toxins from your system. You, Dean and Miss Knight will not be able to join this fight. An angel at full power it out of your league. I have to go and speak to one of my brothers and then I will have more answers.” With that said Harry vanished.

“My name is Karin.” Ruby's host said. “And as far as I'm concerned you don't have enough years left to make up for what you've done. She might have been willing but I wasn't.” Karin turned and started walking off.

Anna looked between them before joining the other woman.

Sam looked like a kicked puppy his face a bit green. He'd never even considered what Ruby's host might think about their relationship. “How could I do something like that and not even know?”

“Because you didn't want to know Sammy. How many times do you have to get screwed over to learn never trust a demon?” Dean replied feeling tired instead of angry.

Sam scrubbed his face. “Come on who knows how long it will take Harry to talk to his brother.”

“I wonder if he was talking about an angel or his vessel's brother.”

Sam just shrugged following the girls.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Harry made a quick trip to England to asked Jeremiel if there was a contract between Dean and the angel that pulled him out of hell and if they could under the true laws of Heaven send him back. Once he had the information he needed he headed back to the brothers.

“Well I have good news, bad news and in the light of current events more bad news.” Harry told them.

“So whats the good news?” Karin asked. Her shirt was pulled up and Dean was giving her an anti-possession tramp stamp with a sharpie marker.

“There is no legal way for them to return Dean to hell.” Harry replied.

“And the bad news?” Sam asked

“They no longer care for our laws.” Anna said arms crossed.

“And the other bad news?” Dean asked.

“Castiel has a claim on your soul.”

“Do what?” Dean said pulling back so he didn't screw up the charm he was drawing.

“When Castiel pulled you out of hell he gave you his protection which gives him a claim on your soul.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked curious.

“Usually such claims are only placed on wards and lovers.” Harry replied.

“So Cas is either his guardian or his boyfriend?” Sam didn't know weather to look confused or ill. Dean's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head

“More like guardian and husband.” Anna said. “Letting the others return Dean to hell would cause him great pain and anguish if he could even allow it. Castiel is... he has trouble interacting with others. Many of the young angels do. They were raised in war conditions and weren't taught as those of my age were.”

Harry sighed conjuring a chair and sitting down. “I have let you all down. My mourning and self loathing has doomed this world. Through my inaction corruption has poisoned my brothers and sister. I will not ask for forgiveness for I don't deserve it but I will ask that you allow me to right as many of these wrongs as I can.” His face was drawn and weary like he had aged a thousand years.

Karin came over and sat in his lap hugging him. “I haven't known you long but the fear Ruby had when you said your name told me everything I needed to know. You might have fucked up but you can fix this and we're going to help.”

“You want to help us?” Dean asked, “Even after...” He motioned to Sam.

“I have been used, abused, beaten, burned, starved, raped and tortured while riding back seat to that crazy bitch. I think out of everyone here I _DESERVE_ a chance to pay her and all her little demon friends back.”

“Revenge is never the answer Karin Knight.” Raguel said. “But you do deserve justice and Justice you will have.” He kissed her temple. “The three of you should return to Singer Salvage.” He told them. “Either Anna and I will return with her grace or we will both parish but there is nothing you can do in this fight.”

“But Raguel,” Anna said. “If you go with me you will be reviled. Michael will hunt you until you regain your power and face him.”

He stood and sat Karin on her feet then placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. “Your safety, your life, is more valuable than my secret. I would give my self over to Michael 1000 times to save any of my brothers and sisters. Azrael has placed his protection on me so I cannot be killed by an angels hand. All he can do to me is cage me like Lucifer. Now we must go and find the best place for this meeting.”

Anna nodded tears in her eyes as they left.

The others didn't know what to say.

Sam broke the silence. “He's like you Dean. Willing to do anything for family.”

“Yeah well. I kinda like him even if he is an angel.”

“Come on them. Sam can get us some dinner as the start of repaying me for all the Ruby shit.” Karin said headed toward the car. “I want the biggest unhealthiest burger you can find and a slice of apple pie the size of my face.”

Dean laughed. “I like her.” Following.

Sam shock his head three Dean's, he was traveling with three of his brother. He hoped Anna was alright if not he might lose his mind with those three.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's enough for the first of this arc.


End file.
